


Symphorophilia

by FleetingMadness



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Futanari, Gen, I Tried, Masturbation, Whatever the fetish for breaking shit is actually called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingMadness/pseuds/FleetingMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out exactly where Jinx gets off blowing up the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphorophilia

The office building's wall blew outward, and Jinx giggled as she stepped into the smoking hole. Alarm bells began ringing behind her; either the labs had an automatic security system, or she'd forgotten to kill somebody. She paused briefly, wondering whether to go back and check, but the sound of sirens coming into earshot made the decision for her.

The scrawny girl tossed Fishbones onto her back and leapt the few feet to the ground. She stuck the landing, throwing her arms in the air with an emphatic "ta-da!" There were only three people in the side street she had broken into, and all of them were running away from the explosion, rather than taking the time to appreciate her gymnastics. Jinx sighed loudly. Nobody in this stupid town had any appreciation for theatrics.

As she ran through the twisting back alleys of Piltover, Jinx ran her hands over one of her many, many belts, checking the detonators clipped to it one by one. In two minutes she'd be on top of her favorite clock tower; that would be when parcel bomb number one would be set off.

As she reached detonator number five, Jinx's fingers drifted past it to her crotch. She was definitely excited; murder and vandalism had that effect on her. Normally she was better at controlling it, though. Maybe it was the threat of capture turning her on, or the prospect of blowing up an entire city block? Jinx slowed down as she realized she'd been rubbing herself through her shorts for a good fifteen seconds. She stopped and looked around; the sirens had stopped getting closer, so she wasn't being chased. The building to her right was an apartment building, so it was pretty tall; she could probably get a pretty good view of the carnage from the roof. Add to that her slowly rising erection, which would make running pretty uncomfortable, and... Screw it, she just wanted to get off.

Jinx drew her electric pistol and zapped the building's door open. She calmly walked over to the elevator. As the doors were about to close, Jinx fired another shot at the lobby's security camera. There was a loud crack as the glass shattered, and Jinx let out a long sigh. Her cock was starting to strain against her shorts, and as the elevator passed the fifth floor, she slid the barrel of her pistol between her legs. She could feel the warmth from its recent discharge radiating through her shorts, and couldn't help but grind her hips against the glass. Jinx smiled and bit her lip. As the elevator doors opened to the top floor, Jinx fired off another bolt from her gun; the kick slammed the barrel against her slit. She bit her lip as pleasure surged through her. She looked down at the scorched hole in the wood panels of the elevator and slid her gun up her body, letting the warmth seep along from her thighs, to her cock, to her stomach, until its dull tingling warmth came to rest on her chest. Jinx let out a long sigh as the elevator doors opened, leading her onto an abandoned roof. As she walked out the door, she gave the elevator's control panel one final burst, then pressed the gun barrel to her cheek.

"Mm..." Jinx hummed, all other thoughts briefly forgotten as she nuzzled her warm little zappergun. After a moment, she spun it on her finger and stuck it down into her leg holster. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck; it was time to get down to business.

The first thing Jinx did was unbuckle her top. While one hand remained distracted, twirling the tip of a braid around her breast, the other slid down and unbuttoned her shorts. She pushed her shorts down, and as she stepped free of them, her hand slid up along the inside of her thigh. Her slowly stiffening cock was spilling out to the left of her hot-pink thong; as she reached the edge of the roof and looked down ten stories, it jumped to nearly its full length. Jinx grinned ear-to-ear as her lower hand reached her vulva; her upper hand let go of the braid and gently fingered the first detonator, playing around the button as though it was a partner's chest. After taking in a deep breath, she pushed it.

A distant BOOM and a cloud of black smoke sent a shiver through Jinx's body. She reached under her thong and slowly traced her fingers up and down her vulva. After a moment of this, she slid one finger inside herself and hit button number two.

A wave of pleasure washed over her, and she moaned. Thinking of all the destruction, the panic, the crumbling masonry, the furious police force, she started sliding her finger in and out of her pussy. She let out a long sigh as her hips thrust forward, pressing her clit against her hand.

With explosion number three, Jinx stepped back and dropped to her knees. She was bored with foreplay, to hell with planning, it was time for the finale. She slid another finger into herself, then a third, crying out as her fingers worked in and out of her warm cunt. Her other hand let go of the detonators to wrap tightly around her cock, and for a moment she left it still. The stimulation from her fingers drove her to thrust her hips, and that moved her cock through her fingers, and for a moment, that was good enough. Jinx hit detonator four with her wrist, then began running her hand up and down her shaft. After an initial moment of rhythm, Jinx's movements fell out of sync; her fingers slid frantically in and out of her pussy, with her tight grip rubbing up and down her cock to a completely different tempo. Jinx threw her head back and started laughing. The pressure in her cunt sent waves of ecstasy flowing through her body, and as she frantically jerked her cock, the surging pleasures mixed together into a frenzy of sheer bliss.

Jinx felt a dull tension build in the base of her cock, signaling her approaching climax. In her mind was a cacophony of pleasure, blending with the pain from biting down on her lower lip, and all of it was driving her steadily toward an explosive orgasm. She was almost lying down; her back was arched, shoulders pressing into the concrete, knees tucked under her. Her hips were thrusting in the air without her permission. Her cock was painfully hard and pointing straight into the air, and her pussy was burning and slick. Finally, she couldn't stand it any more. Rather than release her cock, Jinx decided to hit the final detonator with her forearm, trying desperately to feel for the button each time her hand slammed against her base. It surprised her when she finally hit it, and as the sounds of explosions echoed into the distance, Jinx was finally pushed over the edge.

Jinx let out a scream as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her pussy began squeezing frantically around her fingers, and as the scream turned into a raucous laugh, her cock began pumping out ropes of cum. The first one flew over her head, leaving a few stray drops on her forehead; the second landed directly on her cheek, the third spilled over her open mouth. Jinx's hands never stopped moving, and for what felt like minutes, her pussy squeezed frantically on her fingers while her cock covered her face, neck, tits, and the floor around her with cum.

As Jinx rode out the tail of her orgasm, her hand slowed and loosened around her steadily softening cock. She drew her fingers out of her cunt, instead rubbing them slowly around her vulva. Jinx let out a contented moan as her cock squeezed out the last few drops of its load onto her belly, and came to rest on one side. She slowly dragged her sodden fingers along her stomach, her breasts, and finally into her mouth. Jinx smiled around her fingers; she tasted different every time she did this.

After a few minutes of lying in the sun, Jinx kicked her legs into the air, then used their weight to sit up. She looked down at the cumstains drying onto her skin and hair, and heaved a sigh. "Ugh, it's gonna take a week to wash my hair out..." She shot a glare at her rocket launcher, which was lying a few feet away. "Why didn't you remind me about this? You know I get carried away." Fishbones had no reply, as both Jinx's hands were preoccupied with redressing herself. Jinx took his silence for shame, and nodded. "Well, do better next time."

As she walked back towards the elevator, Jinx took another look at the slowly crusting stains all over her. "Maybe I should steal someone's curtains to make a cloak?" She asked nobody. After they didn't reply, she grinned. "Nah, it'd be wa-ay hotter for people to see it."


End file.
